Youth Gone Wild
by Vash The Sampede
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP Miyuki. She's 15, she is in the best local band in tokyo and, i forgot to mention, she's inuyasha's daughter. Inuyasha had no idea that she existed.Until now. please RR
1. The Letter

This is my first attempt at a fanfic like this. Be kind. Btw, Kagome sounds young and stupid. But, hello! She's only 15. Well, at the first part of this chapter.

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But. I do own his child. And i don't own "Monkey Business". Thats Skid Row's song.

* * *

****

Kagome's Letter

Dear Miroku,

Inuyasha and I, well, we had, um, sex.

I'm going back to my time to make sure that I'm not, ya know, pregnant.

I'll come back as soon as I find out I'm not.

If I am pregnant, well, I can't raise a child in the feudal era.

If I am, only tell Inuyasha if he needs to know.

So, goodbye for now.

And if I don't come back for a full week, then I'm pregnant and I'm not coming back.

Inuyasha can't know about this unless he absolutely has to.

* * *

15 years later, fuedal era

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone by the pond. He had been thinking a lot about Kagome, lately. He wondered why she had gone so suddenly everyday. Inuyasha loved Kagome more than anything. Was she really a joke to him? Is that why she never came back? _Was I just a one night stand? _No, that couldn't be. Not after all they had been through together. Kagome wouldn't do that to him. Inuyasha was sure of it. The hanyou's thoughts were interpreted by footsteps.

"What are you doing here, Monk?", Inuyasha asked, warningly.

"You're thinking about Kagome again, then?", Miroku questioned. The monk knew that today was the day. He had to tell Inuyasha about why Kagome left.

"My God, monk, you really are getting good", Inuyasha snapped, sarcastically.

"Oh, Inuyasha, must you be so rude? But, on the subject of Kagome, there is something I need to tell you." Miroku handed Inuyasha a folded up piece of paper.

"What is-", Inuyasha started, but the his friend interrupted.

"Just read it", Miroku insisted. When Inuyasha had finished, his eyes got wide and his hands shook with fury.

"You kept this from me for _fifteen years_?", Inuyasha got up, suddenly and started walking in the direction of the well.

"Where are you going?", Miroku questioned, trying to catch up to the furious hanyou.

"Where the hell do you think? I'm going to see my kid!"

And with that, Inuyasha was down the partially overgrown well.

* * *

Present Day Tokyo

* * *

Miyuki's voice roared through the speakers stationed near the Higurashi shrine. At least one hundred people were down at the edge of a make-shift stage.

"Outside my window there's a  
Whole lot of trouble comin'  
The cartoon killers and the  
Rag cover clones  
Stack heels kickin' rhythm  
Of social circumcision  
Can't close the closet on  
Shoe box full of bones!"

Outside my window there's aWhole lot of trouble comin'The cartoon killers and theRag cover clonesStack heels kickin' rhythmOf social circumcisionCan't close the closet onShoe box full of bones!" 

The young hanyou screamed the last part of 'bones'. This made Inuyasha nearly jump. He could tell by her inu ears that she was his. _I didn't expect to find her that easily. And what is this noise?_ Then it struck him. That was his daughter singing up there. Inuyasha was suddenly compelled to run up and hug her. But he didn't. Inuyasha knew better.

"Kangaroo lady with her bourbon  
in a pouch  
Can't afford the rental on  
a bamboo couch  
Collecting back her favors 'cause her  
well is running dry  
I know her act is terminal,  
But she ain't gonna die"

Miyuki's voice was faster and her movements were more fluid. Before Inuyasha knew it, her performance was over and she was getting ready to leave the stage.

"Thanks for comin' out and I hope you enjoyed this performance of Sesshomaru! You guys have been bitchin'! Now get the hell outta here!"

With that, Miyuki was gone and in the room where the well was. The rest of the band went into her house. A noise made Miyuki jump. Inuyasha crept from the shadows.

"Who the fuck are you?" Miyuki questioned, threateningly.

* * *

short, i know.

so, how did you like it? should i keep going? your reviews are needed


	2. Old Habbits

SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING! Oh! I just loved your positive reviews! Thank you all, so much!

**__**

Old Habits

"Who the fuck re you?", Miyuki asked, threateningly. Her ears fell flat to her head.

"I'm- I'm a friend.", it was all Inuyasha could muster. Miyuki, however, wasn't buying it.

"No. You're a demon. I kill demons. Well, if they ever show up.", Miyuki still hadn't stopped staring at Inuyasha.

"Hey, You're a demon, too." Inuyasha crossed his arms. _I wonder what she can do._ "And I'd like to see ya try. Feh, you're, what, 14? 15? I could take you down in a heartbeat."

"First off, I'm 15 and you can't pick how you're born. Second, I'm up to the challenge. If you can call it that", Miyuki said, almost cocky. She a dagger-type sword from her boot, smiling dangerously. "Well, aren't you going to draw your sword?"

Inuyasha laughed at this. _Like hell I'm using the Tetsusaiga on her. I'll fight her, but I won't use that._ "I'm not using one. Got a problem with that, little girl?"

"Feh! I am _not_ little. I'm old enough to beat your ass, anyway.", Miyuki brought her sword up, ready to attack. Something caught her eye and she lowered it.

"Is that the…Tetsusaiga?", the young hanyou looked at Inuyasha's sword with awe. Inuyasha looked at her with his head cocked to the side. _What does she know about Tetsusaiga? _He was just about to answer when Miyuki started talking again.

"You must've killed a pretty powerful demon to get that. It's the Tai Inu Youkai, Inuyasha's. Or was, as it were. I think we might be related. But still, who'd you have to kill?"

"N-No one. It's Mine. I'm Inuyasha.", Inuyasha said, finally. "And how do you know about my Tetsusaiga? Did Kagome tell you?"

Miyuki didn't really think at first about Inuyasha knowing her mom. "Well, no. I learned at school. I did asked mom about it, though. She just started crying. She also got pretty pissed about me naming my band Sesshomaru. . And how the hell to you know my mom?"

"Well, um, she's a good friend of mine. Wait, what's a band and why would you name ANYTHING after Sesshomaru?", Inuyasha questioned.

"Are you kidding? Sesshomaru kicked ass! I mean, you do know that he killed ALL of Naraku's incarnations, God, what I wouldn't give to meet him. But, its not like I person can travel back it time, right?", Miyuki's face suddenly changed. "Wait a second. Did you say that you were Inuyasha? I mean, ya right. You'd have to be like 584 years old. And, a band is a musical group, dumb ass"

There was a long silence. Inuyasha stared indignantly at her. _I am not that old._ His young, hanyou daughter got back into fighting stance. "What are you doing, woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Even if you are who you say you are, you're still a demon and I'm still gonna have to kill you. So, lets get this show on road.", Miyuki smiled. She dropped her sword. _I can't believe he thinks I'm going to use my katana!_ She jumped high into the air and brought her hand down hard at inuyasha, who was no longer smirking. He had seen this move before. He used it often.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Feudal Era

Sesshomaru walked up to Miroku, who was looking down the well. A lot _had_ changed in 15 years. Sesshomaru was no longer bent on killing Inuyasha or getting the Tetsusaiga. He has finally taken Rin in as his daughter AND Sesshomaru had a son with Kagura. Kagura is no longer living.

"Where has my little brother gotten to?", Sesshomaru questioned. _Probably gone back down the well to see that human girl, oh what was her name? Kagome, that's right._ Miroku knew that Fluffy -XD- was going to find out anyway.

"Kagome and Inuyasha apparently had a child 15 years ago. Inuyasha was never aware of this. Kagome, knowing that this was not the place to have children, what with demons and all, did not come back. She wrote me a letter telling me that it was possible that she was pregnant. Inuyasha just fund out because I gave him the letter. He decided to go back down the well o meet this heir of his. Satisfied?", Miroku said in one, long breath. Sesshomaru let out a small laugh to himself. Yes, a lot had DEFINITELY changed.

"So, how does he know that this kid will even want to see him? Or if that Kagome woman is still alive. Oh well. That's Inuyasha. Never thinking to hear the whole story. Does anyone else know about this?", Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sango, Shippo? Kaede? You didn't tell Taisho about this did you? Am I the only one that didn't know about this? Well, besides Inuyasha?", Sesshomaru did not want to be the only one without this information.

"I don't Know. I hope not. No. No, No, No, No. You are the only one here that knows besides me kagome and inuyasha. Happy now?" Miroku added, a little bemused at the fact that Sesshomaru was actually insecure about something.

Present Day Japan, Kagome and Miyuki's House

"Ok, guys. Order up", Kagome said to her daughter's band mates. Kagome had not changed much over the years. She only looked 20, even though she was 31.

"Thanks, Ms. H", Moritaki, the bassist, said, digging in to his ramen.

"This is great", Kyo (the lead guitarist), Woshe (drummer), and Mitsuki (the rhythm guitarist) all said in unison. But kagome was no longer listening. Her attention had been drawn to a noise in the well room.

"I'll be right back. Don't tear the house apart", the Miko ran out to the well room and gasped.

"Miyuki, what did you do to him?", Kagome asked, not taking her eyes away from Inuyasha.

"Well,I used my Iron Reaver Soul stealer, but it didn't kill him.Just cut him up and knocked him out.", Miyuki asked, saddened at the fact that her first time using Iron Reaver didn't work.'

ok, thats all for now.


End file.
